


Or a Leopard His Spots

by evil_brainmate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dark, Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, just really dark and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/pseuds/evil_brainmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry said the suit would be his armour, but for Eggsy the finely tailored wool and sterling accent are his cage. But the thing is, sometimes cages are meant to protect those outside from the creature within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or a Leopard His Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous tumblr prompt: “Eggsy laying his claims on Harry [...] but then someone get interested in Eggsy and Harry makes a blatant show of owning Eggsy... Eggsy loving it.”
> 
> Apparently, I can’t do possessive without it getting super fucked up. So have some weird, dark, exhibitionist smut.

There's always been a rough, raw, painful edge to him that he picks at time and again. A chittering little creature in the back of his mind that wants to lash out and hurt the way he hurts. It was easier back on the estate where he could harness that spiteful part of him to steal cars, break into houses, and boost designer gear; all the while coming back home to a helpless situation that would feed his anger, but he could pretend he was better than his circumstances because he didn’t  _hurt_  people.

It’s different now though. Harry said the suit would be his armour, but for Eggsy the finely tailored wool and sterling accent are his cage. But the thing is, sometimes cages are meant to protect those outside from the creature within.

It’s been there since the very beginning, slithering just under the edges when he can’t shoot a dog but he can level a gun at Arthur’s head, because this man—this conceited old prick so sure of himself up in his castle on a hill—will take JB from Eggsy given the chance. He knows this.

That slippery, sneaking part of him urges him on after Roxy pulls the trigger before he does, and Eggsy goes home and sees his mum and remembers why he isn’t a better person, and never could be. Daisy may be Dean’s daughter, and his mum may be Dean’s wife, but Eggsy knows they are his first and foremost.

It’s right there in his eyes and in his half-formed grin as he watches that old bastard, Arthur, choke to death on his own poison. It rings in his ears with gunshots and explosions in Valentine’s base, because what the fuck does he care that all these people are dying when Valentine has taken away what rightfully belongs to Eggsy?

Because Harry is his. The man has said so himself, after the fallout, after Harry woke up. After Eggsy let him know how he felt. Harry says it every time when Eggsy needs to fuck him hard and fast and with the sting of teeth at Harry’s shoulder or neck. He’ll say it again after they collapse together and Eggsy fusses over the bruises he’s left in Harry’s skin, and that might as well be gospel as far as Eggsy’s concerned.

So it comes as no surprise that the first thing that comes to his mind is that he could slip his fingers so carefully through this woman’s hair, around the base of her skull. He could settle his arm over her spine, already a little curved from leaning into Harry’s space. He could use his weight as leverage, just a little, needed to push her down, down, down until the corner of that wide oak desk splits her skull open even wider.

Harry wouldn’t like that though, and to be honest, Eggsy wouldn’t either when he comes back to himself.

Eggsy shakes the thoughts from his head and raps his knuckles against the doorframe to get their attention. He feels the play of fabric over his shoulders with the motion and it grounds him further.

The two of them look up at him, crow’s feet around Harry’s eyes more prominent when he smiles, and Eggsy’s heart stutters a little.

“Forgetting something, Harry?” Eggsy asks and taps at his wrist. His words are clear, crisp and polished, just the way a gentleman should be.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Dinner isn’t for another—” Harry says, pausing to check his watch. “Shit. Fifteen minutes ago.”

“Actually, it’s in fifteen minutes, but I lied because I knew you’d be late,” Eggsy replies with an easy smile.

“I’ll handle all of this,” says Gwen, the lovely assistant that she is, and she starts sorting out the paperwork she’d been going over with Harry while he packs up his things.

Really, Eggsy should adore her. Gwen is smart, funny, and immensely helpful to Harry, but she’s also gorgeous and has wandering eyes, and Eggsy is not always a good man. Sometimes, he’s barely even human.

“Thanks Gwen,” Eggsy calls when Harry finally meets him at the door, and Eggsy slides a hand to the small of Harry’s back as the two of them leave.

She doesn’t miss the gesture.

Harry has long since given up trying to control Eggsy’s minor possessive tendencies, unless Eggsy is going to hurt someone else like the time he made a particularly amorous recruit run laps until he was sick. It’s not as though it’s a great burden to suffer a few lingering touches here and there. A slide of fingers down Harry’s arm when Eggsy leaves the room. A nudge of his Oxford against Harry’s lower calf during a meeting. The way he rubs up against Harry like a cat or wraps an arm around his waist when they’re technically off duty but still in the company of others.

 “You’re not exactly subtle you know,” Harry says once they’re out of earshot, but there’s a fondness to his tone that lets Eggsy know that he’s not in any real trouble.

“Not tryin’ to be,” Eggsy replies.

Eggsy is soft and gentle with Harry that night. He’s careful and worshipful and Harry can feel the barely restrained violence coiled tight under Eggsy’s skin. And Harry knows that Eggsy has been tearing himself down all day. That he’s trying to prove to both of them that he’s in control of his baser desires, and Harry knows all about Eggsy’s tightly reined temper, and Harry won’t have any of it. He curls a fist into Eggsy’s hair and pulls the younger man into a searing kiss.

“Yours,” he growls against Eggsy’s lips, and in that moment, Eggsy finally snaps.

Eggsy rides the thrum of satisfaction in his veins for days after, renewed each time he catches the occasional glimpse of a mark he’s left on Harry’s neck just above the collar of his shirt. He practically purrs when it makes him think of all the others on Harry’s chest and thighs and hips, hidden by his posh suit.

It’s these things that put him in a pleasant enough mood that he acquiesces to showing Elyan a few self defense moves when the tech has some free time.

“Alright. Keep an eye on my foot, yeah?” Eggsy directs as he moves through the steps of a particular move Elyan is struggling with. “Notice how I lift and make that curved motion and set it up to support me? Keeps me from dragging it or tripping over my own feet.”

Elyan nods and Eggsy is satisfied that the man is following the foot work as he repeats the switch in his stance a few times.

“Now, you know what my feet are doing. Focus right in here okay?” Eggsy adds and gestures from his hips up his sides.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Elyan says, his tone teasing.

“Focus, Elyan,” Eggsy huffs with a laugh before redirecting the man’s attention. “You’re gonna turn with your hips, alright? Never your waist because you’re twistin’ your back and losing power. It’s also gonna fuck up your spine. Turn the hips and your torso will follow.”

“Right. Follow your hips.”

“Once you’re here, yeah? You got your support here,” Eggsy says and slaps his thigh for emphasis. “You have your hips aligned, and now you can use the other leg to burst forward and add momentum to your punch. Remember: If you have to move your foot to close in, pick up your fuckin' toes when you step forward.”

“I think I’ve got it.”

“Try it on me then,” Eggsy says and picks up a punch pad. “I’m gonna shove you with this so you’ll know when I’m ready to take the hit.”

Eggsy stands a few feet behind Elyan and braces himself before tapping him with the pad and taking the resulting punch.

“Again. You’re not moving your hips,” Eggsy growls.

The second punch lands a little harder, but not with the force Eggsy knows Elyan can put behind it.

“Alright. Permission to touch?” Eggsy asks and drops the pad next to them.

“Go for it,” Elyan replies.

“Face your back towards me,” Eggsy says, and once Elyan does he kneels down beside him to grasp Elyan’s calf. “Pick up your foot a bit and lean against me if you need balance. Now, I’m gonna move your foot a few times, then you’ll copy the movements.”

Elyan flawlessly goes through the footing motions after a moment of guidance, and Eggsy stands up and places his hands at Elyan’s hips.

“Now pivot,” Eggsy says and very lightly guides him to turn his hips. “Notice how your body is automatically following your hips?”

“Yeah.”

“Now follow through on that and step forward. And for god’s sake pick up your feet,” Eggsy instructs and picks up the pad again.

The next hit is much stronger.

“Again,” Eggsy calls, and takes the next hit, and the next, and the next until he calls time.

“Better,” Eggsy says with a smile and drops the pad next to them.

“Yeah?” Elyan asks with a face-splitting grin like an over excited puppy.

“Yeah. Just remember your support is here,” Eggsy says tapping against one of Elyan’s legs. “And your strength and momentum is here,” he adds placing his hands at the man’s hip and other thigh respectively.

“Gotta admit, not exactly how I was planning for you to get your hands on me,” Elyan teases, causing Eggsy to tear his hands away as though burned.

“That’s not—I mean you know I’m—” Eggsy sputters. Yeah, Eggsy knows that he’s attractive and that occasionally people crush on him, but it’s no secret that he and Harry are together.

“No! Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Elyan says, his hands held up in surrender. “You know me. Sometimes I just don’t turn the whole flirting thing off. Sorry, mate.”

“Right, none taken,” Eggsy agrees with a relieved sigh, but whatever else he’s going to say is cut off by someone clearing their throat.

“Gentlemen,” Harry says, voice calm as you please, but Eggsy zeroes in on his unamused expression.

“Arthur,” Elyan says with a respectful nod. “Galahad was just giving me some pointers.”

“You’re dismissed, Elyan.”

Elyan doesn’t say anything, just nods again and gives Eggsy a half hearted wave as he leaves the room at the briskest walk Eggsy has ever seen someone manage without actually jogging. The door slams behind him, and Eggsy and Harry are left in tense silence in the training room.

“So… What brings you down this way, Harry?” Eggsy asks.

“Well, you said you were going to be using the training rooms, so I thought I’d take a look,” Harry replies and closes in on Eggsy, causing the younger man’s heart to quicken as Harry crowds into his space.

“Takin’ advantage of the security feeds again?”

“I’d rather been hoping I’d get to see one of your gymnastics routines. Imagine my delight when instead I saw you and that boy pawing at each other,” Harry drawls and curves a hand along Eggsy’s jawline, letting his thumb slide along Eggsy’s bottom lip. His other hand trails down to slip just under the waistband of Eggsy’s sweats, cradling his hip.

Eggsy smirks and nips at the tip of the thumb at his lips, sneaking his tongue between his teeth for a teasing lick.

“And if you’ve been watching you know that nothing happened. And nothing is going to happen,” Eggsy replies.

“Of course not. You know that, and I know that, but it seems everyone could use a reminder,” Harry growls and pulls Eggsy roughly against him.

“Oh really?” Eggsy asks, his breath stuttering in his lungs. Harry drags his hand down Eggsy’s chest before settling opposite the other into a grip at his hips that’s fierce and bruising and utterly delicious and Eggsy can’t help that he spreads his legs a little. And Harry is wonderfully accommodating and slots one of his legs between Eggsy’s.

“Or maybe you do need a reminder,” Harry muses as he pulls Eggsy forward so that the younger man is rutting against his thigh, and Eggsy has to desperately claw at Harry’s shoulders as pleasure jolts through him.

“So quick to snap at everyone,” Harry continues. “Always so demanding, but you don’t seem to understand that if I’m yours, you’re also mine.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy gasps and fists his hands into Harry’s jacket to pull him into a bruising kiss. It’s sloppy and wet and perfect when Harry bites at Eggsy’s lips, and Eggsy thinks he could melt right there when Harry’s hips brush against his.

Eggsy frantically tears at the buttons of Harry’s suit, but Harry bats his hands away and pulls Eggsy even tighter against his front so that he can’t get his hands between them again. Eggsy’s whine of protest is swallowed up by Harry’s mouth against his again, and it dissolves into a groan when Harry slips his hands down the back of Eggsy’s sweats and squeezes the flesh of his arse causing Eggsy’s hips to stutter forward.

“I could always just make you come like this,” Harry growls when he tears away from the kiss to leave a trail of bruising, biting kisses along Eggsy’s throat.

“But I think instead, maybe I should just fuck you right here on the floor. Which would you rather choose?” He asks as he drags Eggsy against his thigh and it’s rough and painful and just this side of perfect, and Eggsy just nods brokenly as he rocks his hips with the rhythm Harry has set.

Eggsy pants and clutches at Harry’s shoulders, the only place the man won’t pull Eggsy’s hands from, and buries his face into Harry’s neck as his hips rut against Harry. It’s fucking killing him that he’s not even able to touch Harry’s skin, and he can feel the stiffness of Harry’s length trapped in those trousers against his hip or thigh with each thrust, so it has to be just as bad for him.

“Harry please, I can’t,” Eggsy mewls. “I need you to touch me or something. Please?”

“You still haven’t told me what you want,” Harry grits out and Eggsy can hear the tight control in Harry’s voice wearing thin.

Eggsy whines and nips at Harry’s ear as he grinds harder against Harry, and the friction burns a little but he’s so close and he can feel Harry shiver against him as his breath puffs against the man’s ear.

“That’s it,” Harry murmurs and pulls away before letting go and Eggsy tumbles to the floor like a ton of bricks. Eggsy yelps as he hits the mats, fortunately unharmed if a little confused, but he only has a moment to contemplate it before Harry is on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

“Oh, Jesus fu—Harry!” Eggsy pants.

Harry grabs both of Eggsy's wrists and pulls them above Eggsy’s head and closes one large hand over them, pinning Eggsy’s crossed wrists to the mat. With the other hand he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a tube of lubricant and a condom. A cursory glance informs Eggsy that those are the ones Harry keeps hidden in his office and Eggsy groans at the knowledge that there's nothing unintentional about this encounter. Harry saw Eggsy on the security feed and came here with fucking him specifically in mind.

“Fuck, Harry, the cameras,” Eggsy says and glances over Harry’s shoulder to see one of them. It’s view of him partially obscured by Harry himself.

“What about them?” Harry asks as he releases Eggsy’s wrists just long enough to tug the young man’s shirt over his head, before securing them again and nipping at Eggsy’s collar bones.

“You do realize literally anyone could be watching right?” Eggsy hisses when Harry delivers a rather sharp bite to his chest.

“That's rather the point. Is that a problem for you?”

Eggsy keens a little, both from the sensations he is wrought with and the thought that someone, somewhere has probably noticed what they’re up to.

“I... Not exactly, but won't we get in trouble?” Eggsy asks.

“Undoubtedly,” Harry replies, seemingly unconcerned about the repercussions. “But what are they going to do? Fire us?”

“Guess not. I mean, they’ve already got something pretty damning, right? Might as well make it worth it.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Harry says and places a playful kiss to Eggsy’s cheek. “And don't worry. They won't see anything we don't want them to.”

“Not exactly all that shy, Harry,” Eggsy purrs when Harry’s fingertips skim over his belly and dip below the hem of his pants, teasing Eggsy with feather light touches over his prick.

“Perhaps I should rephrase: I'm the only one that gets to fully appreciate you like this,” Harry murmurs against Eggsy’s ear.

“Now that makes more sense.”  
  
“Lift up,” Harry orders, and Eggsy braces himself and lifts his hips, Harry peels Eggsy's pants and sweats off in one rough slide that leaves Eggsy gasping a little as the fabric catches for a second before his cock smacks back against his belly. He takes it all in stride though, because a little pain or discomfort is nothing when faced with the feral gleam in Harry's eyes as he looks over Eggsy as if the younger man is a feast for him alone. And he is, but unfortunately Harry does not have time to savor him today.

Harry wastes no time in uncapping the lube and smearing a bit over his fingers, and Eggsy grimaces a little as he can feel a bit more of the cold gel dribbling over his entrance. A moment later, he feels the rough swipe of Harry's fingers circling before he pushes two into Eggsy without preamble. Eggsy whines and lifts his hips, pressing down on those fingers despite, or maybe even because of, the burning stretch that he feels. Harry is not often wont to be rough with Eggsy, so he revels in it all the more when he is. Eggsy loses his thoughts to the rhythm of Harry's fingers thrusting in and out, spreading and stretching and occasionally skimming over his prostate in a way that makes him choke on his own incoherent babbling. At some point Harry adds a third and Eggsy is completely helpless as his legs fall further to either side, desperate to accommodate Harry by any means. His feet slide uselessly out from under him and his hands scrabble for purchase on the mat where Harry had pinned them earlier.

Eggsy chokes out a groan when Harry's fingers pull away and leave him empty and wanting.

The sound of a wrapper tearing draws Eggsy's attention back to Harry.

"A little overdressed aren't ya?" Eggsy asks and watches as Harry unzips his trousers and tugs them and his pants only as far out of the way as necessary for him to roll the condom on.

"Not this time," Harry replies and smears some lube over his prick in a few efficient strokes. Eggsy feels his blood heat and it roars in his ears when Harry grabs Eggsy's legs and pushes them up to his chest. Eggsy automatically grabs his thighs and color flushes his cheeks as he splays himself open, naked and needy, for Harry who hasn't even bothered to take off so much as his jacket.

All shame leaves Eggsy in a rush as Harry lines himself up and pushes in, splitting Eggsy wide open; hands clawing at his hips for leverage. Eggsy lets out an unabashed moan when he feels the crisp fabric of Harry's suit brush against his thighs and arse and cock. And there's no way he is coming out of this without a few friction burns and it will be entirely worth it.

Harry barely gives Eggsy a chance to breathe before he snaps his hips forward, setting a brutal pace that has Eggsy babbling nonsense and expletives in equal measure. Eggsy's fingers dig into his thighs leaving crescent shaped marks from his nails before Harry grasps his legs and settles them over broad shoulders. With his hands finally free, Eggsy curls his fingers against Harry's scalp and pulls the man down for a brief, biting kiss.

"Yours," Harry sighs against his lips, and Eggsy fees his heart clench in his chest because even like this, Harry still reassures him.

"Yours," Eggsy echoes, and Harry trembles a little before his thrusts turn wild in a manner that Eggsy delights in, but is sure would have pushed him along the floor mats were Harry's strong hands not locking him in place.

There's no finesse to it at all now, not that there ever was. Everything between them is animalistic and base and perfect, and eventually it all falls away. The training room, the cameras, the lot of it because this: this right here is what Eggsy needs. He needs ownership and control and to be rough and demanding with Harry, because he can  _never_ lose Harry. Harry is in his blood and his heart and every facet of his life at this point, but this is the first time Harry has fully reciprocated. This is how Eggsy knows that Harry needs him just as desperately he needs Harry. Because Eggsy knows that Harry is just like him: something dark and half monstrous, tied up and restrained from the world by scraps of fabric and lies. It’s strange and intoxicating in a way that Eggsy is completely unfamiliar with, but can see himself growing addicted to in a matter of minutes at this rate.

“Hold on to me,” Harry murmurs, and Eggsy can here the shudder in his voice and knows that he’s close.

Eggsy nods and grabs hold of Harry’s jacket and keens when one of Harry’s hands snakes its way between them and curls around Eggsy’s cock, stroking in time with each thrust. The feeling of Harry’s fingers against his skin where his prick has been rubbing up against fabric this whole time is just short of too much and Eggsy gasps and his eyes water a little. Before he can even say anything in warning, he is spilling over in Harry’s hand and he feels a few drops splash against his stomach, but Harry still strokes him through it until Eggsy feels wrung out and useless. 

Eventually, Harry’s hand slides back to it’s earlier position, and Eggsy is soft and pliant and oversensitive as Harry continues to use him. Eggsy exploits his flexibility and temporary relaxedness to plant a few sloppy kisses against Harry’s lips. He smiles when Harry comes a minute later, muscles tense and a half choked moan swallowed up by Eggsy’s lingering kisses.

Eggsy finally lets go and leans back against the mats so they can both catch their breath. His cum is smeared over Harry’s suit jacket, and the lapels are rumpled, and Harry’s trousers are creased and stained beyond common decency. Even without video evidence, there is no way anyone won’t be able to tell exactly what they’ve been doing. Eggsy lets out a note of protest when Harry finally pulls out, and carefully lowers Eggsy’s legs causing the young man to wince as his muscles twitch in complaint.

Harry grimaces as he removes the used condom and tucks it and the wrapper into a handkerchief to be disposed of later. That settled, he pulls his pants and trousers back into order and peels off his sullied suit jacket. Because Harry is a gentleman, and won’t leave Eggsy as a disgusting mess on the floor, he retrieves Eggsy’s nearby pants and carefully slips them back on while still obstructing the camera’s view. Once Eggsy’s brain and limbs are finally back in working order, he extends a hand to Harry and they both scrape themselves up off the floor. Eggsy wobbles on his feet for a second, but is fine, and gathers his sweats and his shirt and tucks them under his arm. He knows if some members of the organization hadn’t seen him naked already, then that cat is most certainly out of the bag now, so he can't be arsed to finish dressing before he hits the showers. It’s probably something of a blessing that Harry waits around, but doesn’t bother to join him, because Eggsy doesn’t think he could go for another round without one of them ending up dead on the tiles. When Eggsy finishes up his shower, he finds Harry nearby with an oddly pleased look on his face.

“Here you are,” Harry says as he hands Eggsy his clothes and phone from his locker.

Eggsy glances down at his phone and laughs when he sees the message:

_Sighted “random camera malfunction” in the training room, but I encrypted the feeds for you so you can have them later. You’re welcome. ;)_   
_-Elyan_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come find me @ [oggalahad](http://oggalahad.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I sometimes answer prompts and usually post my stuff a day earlier there.


End file.
